


A Sleepy Comfort

by ThreeHats



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ginger dog, small in stature and just a little too long, poked her small head from beneath a sizeable pile of pillows, all meticulously placed by her just an hour before when she settled for her afternoon nap.  While her heart was dancing with excitement, the rest of her was still waking up, and amber eyes squinted as a fat, long tongue rolled out of her mouth in a luxurious yawn.  After stretching thoroughly, she trotted to greet the man that she knew would always be there after hearing the door open and close.</p><p>All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleepy Comfort

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 **Characters:** Poe Dameron, Tilly (our dog)  
 **Location:** Traverse Town  
 **Scenario:** Arguing on Tumblr

The sound of wood-hitting-wood echoed through the apartment, and her heart began to soar as she realized what that sound meant.

He was home.

A ginger dog, small in stature and just a little too long, poked her small head from beneath a sizeable pile of pillows, all meticulously placed by her just an hour before when she settled for her afternoon nap. While her heart was dancing with excitement, the rest of her was still waking up, and amber eyes squinted as a fat, long tongue rolled out of her mouth in a luxurious yawn. After stretching thoroughly, she trotted to greet the man that she knew would always be there after hearing the door open and close.

"Tilly, my little buddy!" came the familiar greeting, and she sleepily strolled up to him, tiny claws clacking on the wooden floors to announce her approach. He was already on one knee, ready to greet her when she came and looked up happily into his brown eyes. She didn't know much about "peoples", which is what she assumed he was, but she thought he was nice enough to look at--curly, short black hair covered an otherwise naked face (not an inch of fur... he must get so cold so fast), and strong white teeth revealed themselves whenever he was happy to see her. That took a minute to get used to, since most other times she saw teeth from other dogs were not very pleasant. But she came to understand that it was a good thing for peoples, because it always came with nice pets and strokes from his big brown hands. This time was no exception, and she lazily wagged her tail and licked his chin as she enjoyed the attention.

After a moment he was on his feet again, and now that the sleep had been rubbed away by his friendly pats she followed him into the kitchen--kitchen was always good for peoples and for dogs, because it meant food for at least one of them (and she had gotten pretty good at helping him pick up whatever he dropped). But she noticed quickly that he was in a bad mood; when he kicked off his shoes, they hit the wall instead of resting leisurely on the floor. His steps were quick and agitated, and he put his little glowing pocket box on the counter just a bit too hard. The sounds echoed through the room, and she whimpered a bit in concern. He glanced down, brows knitted, and she sat down, floppy ears perked as high as they could. I'm listening!

The peoples released a sigh, smiling in spite of his obviously foul mood. He kneeled down again, scratching behind her ear, but she nipped at his fingers--don't change the subject. Tapping her nose with his finger to let her know he got the point, he reached up onto the counter to grab his glowing pocket box. Sitting down beside her, he tapped the screen to life and turned it to her direction. A mass of vague shapes and colors appeared before her, but her eyes couldn't see them well--she would never understand why he spent so much time on it. She looked back at him in confusion.

"Somebody is trying to post propoganda for the First Order on Tumblr," the peoples shook his head in frustration, his eyes darkening. She didn't know what most of those words meant, but she knew they were bad. "The worst part is that they're a local. I think they're trying to somehow recruit people from Traverse Town to join." Fingers ran through his hair and he sighed again. "You'd think they would have learned how terrible these guys were from the giant planet they destroyed so they could destroy other planets, but..."

He glanced back at her, and she was still there, watching him intently as he spoke a lot of words that she didn't understand, but sentiment that she did. The peoples ruffled her ears, getting to his feet.

"Eh, let's just forget about it," he said, going for her leash. Her body popped up and she jumped excitedly at his side, biting at the leash as he hooked it onto her collar. "There's no point in arguing on the internet all day, is there? Not when we could be taking you for a walk instead."

She sneezed in agreement.

They left the apartment, the neon lights of the world shining as vigilantly as they ever did. She could see Cid's shop in the distance, a familiar but now alien home-away-from-home. She would hide there most of the time, and Cid, a cranky peoples from inside, would oftentimes throw out little bits of food left from his shop that were about to spoil for her. She gobbled them up eagerly. But one day, Cid didn't bring out food, but another peoples--the peoples she now lived with. She didn't understand much of their conversation, just that a ship had broken down and the new peoples couldn't leave. Cid had come outside to show the new peoples some junk, but had found her instead--she was the only thing the new peoples was interested in taking from the shop.

She didn't know much, but she knew that Cid had called him 'Poe', then he called her 'Tilly', and she loved him.


End file.
